djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Aramanus
Background Darth Aramanus was a human male sith lord who was born before the Cold War between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic. Taking full advantage of his gifts with foresight, the young man quickly became a sith lord, and was dubbed Darth Aramanus. After sensing the possibilities that would be open to him if he found a way to survive much longer than a normal human could, Aramanus purposely got himself and his troops captured and imprisoned in carbonite by the Eternal Empire, allowing him to outlive those around him, until he was eventually freed in 20 BBY by Separatist forces, who stumbled across him and his troops by accident. No longer contained by the carbonite, the ancient sith lord was free to once again wreak havoc on the galaxy. Early Life Aramanus began his sith training at a young age, trained by Darth Kolan. His abilities with foresight allowed the young sith hopeful to consistently outwit his fellow hopefuls, proving himself superior to his peers in both saber skills, and mastery of the force. Aramanus went on several missions with his master during his training, attacking smaller Republic targets, and instilling fear in any who opposed them. Murdering Darth Kolan Despite the positive results that came from their work together, both Aramanus and Kolan knew the way of the sith. On their way to Dromund Kaas, Aramanus killed his master, abruptly snapping Kolan's neck as his master contemplated his next move in the holo game that they had been playing. Operation Drear Aramanus went on several other missions after murdering Darth Kolan, culminating in Operation Drear. Aramanus arrived on the planet Duloc, with the objective of killing the Republic governor of the world, and forcing the citizens into accepting a new governor, one loyal to the Sith Empire. After fighting his way through Republic security, and gaining access to the governor's home, Aramanus came face to face with the jedi knight Aaeleen Shumar. Although he sustained 2 minor wounds from Shumar's saber, Aramanus emerged victorious, killing Shumar, and killing the governor as well. After intimidating the local population into submission, Aramanus returned to Dromund Kaas, where he officially received his title. Visions of the Future After becoming a sith lord, Darth Aramanus had two separate visions, caused by disturbances in the force, which he was able to see with almost complete clarity, despite neither event happening for over 3,600 years. The first was the birth of a force sensitive child who would become known as Darth Dominicus. Sensing the power this force user would have, Aramanus influenced those in his own time, setting in motion a series of events that led to the child being born with the name Jo'Rod Araman, a derivative name from Aramanus' title. The second event pertained directly to Aramanus himself, with the sith lord sensing the possibility of accumulating an immense amount of power, if he could survive into the Clone Wars. Not wanting to miss this potential, Aramanus assaulted a ship belonging to the Eternal Empire. When the Eternal Fleet arrived to put a stop to his attack, Aramanus and his troops immediately surrendered to them, and were put into carbonite, as Aramanus had forseen. Aramanus and his troops would remain frozen long after the end of the Cold War, not being freed until over 3,600 years had passed. Awakening In 20 BBY, Aramanus and his forces were finally awakened. A Separatist scout ship stumbled across the prison where Aramanus and his troops had been stored. Not knowing any better, the battle droids that went to investigate freed Aramanus from the carbonite, as well as several of his troops. Despite being severely weakened by his time in carbonite, Aramanus was able to easily dispose of the droids, and freed the rest of his troops. After taking the droid shuttle back to their scout ship, Aramanus commandeered the ship, returning to the frigate that had sent it. The ancient sith ripped through the droid forces, making his way to the bridge, where he encountered a wealthy Separatist backer. Rather than killing the backer, Aramanus forced the terrified Neimoidian to begin supplying him with credits as well. These funds allowed Aramanus to begin fully reequipping his troops, and purchasing ships and materials for outposts and strongholds that he desired. These events, combined with other sith being freed from carbonite as well, introduced another major threat into the galaxy. The Klefar Strike While at his stronghold on the planet Klefar, Aramanus sensed the imminent arrival of Republic forces. When members of the 111th Heavy Brigade arrived, intent on capturing him, the conflict quickly swung in favor of the sith, as his enhanced foresight allowed him to see his enemy's attempts to mislead and confuse him, culminating in him capturing several members of the strike team, Brew, Anderson Crets, Harker, and Deacon. Although his foresight carried him far in the conflict, he failed to sense the attack on his troops from another member of the strike team, leading to chaos outside the stronghold, allowing the 111th prisoners to escape. Although Aramanus killed the trooper responsible for the chaos, Melshone, the other 111th managed to escape the planet. Aramanus immediately returned to his stronghold, and had his surviving troops remove all data from the stronghold, clearing out soon after, leaving nothing for the 111th to find on any return trips. Capturing May After the events on Klefar, Aramanus began researching the members of the strike team, specifically Brew. Upon learning of Brew's relationship with May Kato, Aramanus contacted Mallion Stive, leader of the Golden Huntsmen. He hired them to kidnap May, and bring her to the Galara. Although he originally intended on using May as bait, and luring Brew and other 111th into a trap, Aramanus began to sense that it wasn't a guarantee that Brew would attempt to free her at all. Not wanting to be left empty handed, Aramanus changed his approach, opting to play with May's emotions and insecurities, attempting to convince her that the 111th were her true enemies. Personality and Traits As a sith lord, Darth Aramanus was cruel and violent, killing and intimidating those around him at his leisure. He showed no signs of attachment or affection for anyone. Although he had at least some respect for his master, he had no issue with killing him without giving his master any chance to defend himself. Despite this, Aramanus occasionally used a more charming façade, specifically while trying to gain May Kato as an ally. Abilities Aramanus' greatest advantage was his natural skill with foresight. When he was able to concentrate, he was able to see farther into the future than most other force users, with much more clarity. Although this advantage didn't come without effort, it gave the sith lord a significant advantage at the beginning of battles, since he was often able to see his opponent's opening moves before his opponent had even arrived at the battle site. In addition to this, he wielded his lightsabers with deadly precision, and was a skilled force user as well. Equipment Darth Aramanus wore simple dark robes, as well as a cloak and hood. He carried 2 red bladed lightsabers, as well as a commlink.